Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to ceilings and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for wall support of a ceiling suspension grid.
Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional ceiling systems 21 may include a plurality of support members. The support members may be configured in many forms, such as main beams or runners 23 and cross tees 25 that rest on top of and are fastened to wall angle 26. A typical support member or grid member includes a top with a bulb 31, a web 33 extending downward from the bulb 31, and a bottom with a flange 35 extending from the web 33 opposite the bulb 31. The support members may be suitably roll-formed steel or aluminum, extruded aluminum, plastic, or fiber-reinforced plastic (FRP), depending on the application.
The metal raw materials (e.g., steel, aluminum, etc.) used in the roll-forming process arrives at the plant in coils. This material is about several inches wide, and about 0.012 to 0.020 inches thick, depending on the load rating desired for the finished grid product. For some applications, the steel is about 0.015 inches thick. The coils are unwound into a roll forming machine, which comprises a series of roll sets that progressively bend or fold the metal into the final shape desired. Each roll set represents a “step” in the process of roll-forming. Depending on the complexity of the final shape, the number of roll sets can be as few as two or three (such as for forming a rain gutter), to as many as needed. For ceiling suspension T-bar type grids, the number of roll sets is generally about 16. A capping material, which also arrives at the plant in coils that are typically about 1 1/16 inches in width for a 15/16 inch-wide support members, is introduced at one of the later roll sets. This material can be steel or aluminum and is generally white, but could be any color. This material is crimped tightly onto the T-bar shape, which is formed continuously. A shear cuts the finished shape into pieces of the length desired. In the case of main runners, this is about 12 feet. Cross tees are commonly four feet and two feet in length, but can be custom made to any length. The slots, holes, and end joinery are added later in the process in a press.
The support members for the ceiling system interconnect to form a ceiling suspension. The ceiling suspension may be suspended with wires or hangers 27 from a roof or floor support structure (not shown) in a building. The main runners 23, cross tees 25 and wall angle 26 may be substantially perpendicular, such that the ceiling suspension forms an orthogonal grid for supporting drywall panels (e.g., gypsum panels; not shown) below flanges 35 or ceiling tiles 29 above flanges 35, as is known by those of ordinary skill in the art. The panels or tiles are supported by the ceiling suspension to form a more aesthetically appealing ceiling beneath the usually less appealing exposed structure of a building. Although such conventional designs are feasible, improvements in ceiling support systems continue to be of interest.